Life So Far
by Silver-09
Summary: What would happen if Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon collided.
1. Chapter 1

I do **not** own Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners.

1. Looking forward to it…

*Camerron Palace…

**Ship Hanger…

A small group of eleven was gathered. "Everyone ready to go?" a man with spiky black hair and ice-blue eyes smiled. Some nodded while other frowned. "Sir Aaron, are you positive we should take the children…"a woman with emerald green hair and scarlet eyes grimaced. "Sanna, we won't get in trouble," Sir Aaron whined. *The room shook* "I want to meet Uncle Mickey!" a young boy with silver hair and eyes griped. The four older children sighed while the four younger children looked at the three adults. 'May, calm down…'a young girl with black hair and silver eyes frowned. "Papa, are we going to see Aunt Minnie and Uncle Mickey?" a young girl with blonde, black-tipped hair and maroon eyes piped up. "Of course Althea!" a man with blue, black-tipped hair and crimson eyes smiled. 'Luther!' Sanna shot him an evil look. *They started to board a large ship*

*Seconds later…

As the children buckled down Sanna shot Sir Aaron and Luther evil looks. "Don't worry Sanna…"Sir Aaron smiled, "at least now Alice will have playmates…" "You win this time…"Sanna growled, "Everyone fastened in?" The children nodded as Sir Aaron and Luther sat down beside them. *May, Gabby, and Rally dozed off**~(May's dream)- 'May, you're my hero!' Gabby shouted 'All in a day's work sis!' May wiped his nose~*

*~(Rally's dream)- 'Gabby! I found the Golden Chamber!' Rally danced around 'Oh Rally!' Gabby gleamed, 'If you keep this up, you'll surpass Team AWD's record!'~* *~(Gabby's dream)- Gabby looked around _'Maybe you should play with kids your own age…'Breanden chided, 'like Max or your friend…''His name is Riku!' Sora exclaimed Breanden was silent as he Crush Gripped Sora's arm 'Leave Sora alone!' Ven shouted'_*(flash of light)*~* "We're here!" Sanna rang. Gabby, Rally, and May stood as the other children raced off the ship. *Sanna hit Luther and Sir Aaron on the head*

*Disney Castle…

**Meeting room…

The representatives were gathering at the tables. *Prof. Von Drake was displaying his newest designs* "Oh dear," Queen Minnie whispered. "What?" he looked at the designs, "you don't think Celeste will like it?" "Ah," Jack Skellington tapped his chin, "it might be little too small…" *The gathered group nodded in agreement* "But the design is sturdy, right?" Von Drake cried. "Yes, the design is amazing!" Nala cheered. "Kiara stay still…"Simba whispered to the cub. "This is boring…"Kiara moaned. "When they get here we'll have all sorts of fun!" Ariel clapped. *the gathered children cheered* 'And injuries too…'Mayor Marina sighed. *Intercom buzzes* ~"Your majesties," Chip & Dale announced, "the S. is requesting permission to land!"~ "Granted!" King Mickey shrieked.

*Two minutes later…

Sir Aaron and Luther walked in rubbing their heads. "I'd say you _all _owe me 200 munny a piece…"Kakashi laughed. *They all passed their munny forward (mumbling)*

*Two seconds later…

"Where's Sanna?" Daisy looked around, "and the children?" "They sort of bolted out of the ship…"Sir Aaron frowned. "WHAT?" the group exclaimed. *Three girls phased through the table in front of the Castle representatives (giggling)…(and causing a few minor heart attacks)* "I told you we'd find them…" Illene smiled. *Celeste and Althea nodded in agreement as Sanna walked through the door with the remaining five* "Good afternoon, your majesties!" the children bowed in unison. "I told you they wouldn't be the only children…"Sir Aaron smiled (victoriously), "Why don't we let the children play?" Before the others could agree most of the children had sped out the room faster than the speed of light. Illene and Celeste stayed with their parents.

**Hallways…

Breanden was leading his followers to the castle's arcade, till Rally and Gabby raced past him… "NO RUNNING!" his eye twitched. "There's no screaming either," Aqua muttered. Breanden turned and glared directly at Aqua.

**Pool…

"WATER!" Rally and Gabby exclaimed. *They did simultaneous Cannonballs* Rally practiced his Surf while Gabby practiced her Dive. *The water started swirling around Gabby and Rally Surfed on it* "They're boring…" Rally cooed, "everywhere we go they do the same thing…" "Team up and start fights?" Gabby popped up. They both went pale and floated on the water.

**Arcade…

"I call Skeeball!" Meredith announced. "Count me in!" Sora shouted over the noise. *Meredith and Breanden picked up their Skeeballs* "Maybe you should play with kids your own age…"Breanden chided, "like Max or your friend…""His name is Riku!" Sora exclaimed. Breanden was silent as he Crush Gripped Sora's arm. *Ven intervened as Breanden pulled Sora down by his arm and May loosened the grip* "Lay off!" Ven jaded, "You okay bro?" Sora cried and held his arm, Aqua examined it and saw a large black bruise. *Everyone else immediately stopped playing, and either blocked Sora or ran and got their parents*

**Meeting room…

*The adults and Celeste were in full-swing of matters-at-hand…* *panicked, hurried footsteps* Simba rushed to the door as a pale Kiara burst through… "What's…." Simba stopped. "They're fighting!" the children shouted. *The adults rushed down the hallways* The children sat down at the tables (pale and shaken) "A note for you all…" Celeste murmured. *Everyone looked over to her* "Snitches like you bitches end up in six-foot deep ditches!" Celeste smiled. *Celeste and Illene left smirking as the other children cried*

*Two seconds later…

**Arcade…

*The adults entered the arcade and found all eyes on Breanden* Sir Aaron and Sanna sighed, grabbed their children, and marched them away. Mayor Marina spotted Sora's black arm and screamed so many things he confused everyone present. *Ven and Aqua explained what happened, as King Mickey used Cure Magic on Sora's bruise* "Does that feel better?" King Mickey sighed. Sora nodded and ran over to Ven.

**Pool…

*Celeste, Illene, and Luther walked over to the two young Lucaria* "Time to go…" Luther sighed. *Celeste used Psychic, lifted them out the pool, and placed them on the ground* "Another fight?" Rally sighed. Illene nodded. 'So we're in trouble…_again_,' Gabby looked at the ground, 'Sora…' *They walked in silence to the forest*


	2. Chapter 2

I do **not** own Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners.

2. I have no regrets…

*Ten minutes later…

**Forest (secret area)…

*The Lucaria had gathered in an adobe cabin, Sir Aaron had left to apologize to the representatives of Destiny Isles* "Breanden," Gabby looked away, "just because someone shouts at you, you shouldn't lose your temper…You hurt Sora badly…" _Silence… _"I thought you two were at the pool the whole time?" Illene inquired. Gabby was silent. "Her Scream came while she was resting…"Breanden sighed. "How else could she have known his name…" Sanna sighed. Gabby paled and Teleported.

**Meeting room…

*Mayor Marina was starting a riot…* "King Mickey, How long are you going to keep ignoring _them_?" Mayor Marina fumed, "If we keep letting _them_ get away with hurting our children…Our children will be dead and _they'll_ be unharmed!" *Sir Aaron appeared amidst the group* "THEM?" Sir Aaron smirked, "I come to apologize for my son's behavior, but you refer to as an inferior race…You know what Marina…Our kinds will be at war and your damned souls will rot in Tartarus!" *Sir Aaron said a curse in Ancient Greek and left* _Silence…_

*Meanwhile…

**Palace Garden…

The children had been playing and laughing until Gabby appeared out of nowhere… _Awkward silence_… Alice walked over to her and placed a flower veil on her head. "Thank you Alice…" Gabby smiled warmly. *Large flowers in multiple shades of red, orange, and pink spontaneously bloomed over the ground* *Kari, Jasmine, Sakura, Alice, Cinderella, and Sora smelled the continuously growing Gracidea* Riku and Sasuke hoisted Gabby up…(sending her flying through the clouds). *The children paled and searched the sky for Gabby to no avail* "I told you she wasn't heavy!" Matt fumed. *Powder Snow fell and Gabby appeared with two Castform* "*holding out six Olive PokéBlock* Boreas, Zephyr, thank you!" Gabby smiled. The Castform giggled, grabbed the PokéBlock, and ate them. "How adorable!" Belle cooed. Aqua tried to pet Zephyr, but she screamed and quickly floated behind Gabby. "She's germ phobic…"Gabby apologized. T.K. tried to pet Boreas and he just about smothered T.K. in a playful Body Slam. *Matt and Tai pulled Boreas off of T.K.* "He's hyperactive…"Gabby giggled. "I'm okay!" T.K. grinned. Riku walked up to Boreas, he bared his teeth, and backed up in front of Zephyr. Gabby tilted her head in bewilderment, Zephyr and Boreas were growling at Riku.

*Three minutes later…

"Why doesn't anyone like me today…"Riku sighed. Terra patted his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy!" Sora laughed, "Maybe you just smell funny!" *Gabby picked two Gracidea, placed them in Riku's hair (making him angry), and called out a Riolu* "Dilan, did that cover his scent?" Gabby asked. *The children looked around for 'Dilan'* "Kind of," the Riolu scratched, "but he still reeks…" "They can talk?" Riku paled. "Maybe you need a bath," Gabby sniffed. Riku's eye twitched. *Zephyr shook her head 'no' frantically* "Then a shower?" Gabby asked. *Zephyr nodded 'yes'* "Go take a shower!" Gabby shouted. "You're not the boss of me!" Riku retorted. "Terra! He needs a bat- umm…shower!" Gabby plead. "I think we all do…"Terra sniffed. *Gabby hugged Terra quickly, called her Pokémon, said 'Buh-Bye', and ran off* "She's weird…"Riku stated. "She probably said the same about you…"Mimi laughed. *The children laughed and raced to the showers*

**Bathroom…

*The adults came to set the water temperature, but when they opened the door a sparkling Zephyr raced out giggling* "Uhh…" Ven looked around, "Do bathrooms always snow?" "Oh dear!" Queen Minnie shrieked. *The children acknowledged the four-feet high snow ahead of them* "Mama said to never go in anything taller than me!" Kiara declared. The children sighed and stared at the snow until something started moving… Gabby and her Riolu trudged through the snow wrapped in bath towels. "Deary, you'll catch a cold like that!" Capt. Jack stated, "Come over here and let your Uncle Jackie warm you up." Dilan whacked him across the head with his tail. "Sorry bout the snow, Aunt Minnie…" Gabby plead. ~'Gabby let's explore!' Rally transcended. 'Okay!' Gabby replied.~ *Boreas hovered over, used Sunny Day, and morphed to his Sunny Form* Gabby and her Pokémon disappeared as the snow melted. *As the other representatives entered the warmed bathroom, Mayor Marina pulled the children of Destiny Isles aside*

**Hallway…

*Mayor Marina explained what happened so the children could understand* "Dad, we can't afford to go to war," Aqua plead. "I'm afraid we will go to war unless Sir Aaron reconsiders…" Mayor Marina sighed, "until our next discussion, I will advise that you all keep a safe distance from his children, understood." The children nodded and Mayor Marina walked away.

**Secret area 1...

*Sanna, Luther, and Sir Aaron were discussing the pending war with six of the children* "You are all to avoid contact with the Islanders," Sanna ordered. "Should one so much as talk to you," Sir Aaron smirked, "show no mercy and feel free to torture and kill them." The children saluted in acknowledgment. As they were wrapping up their discussion, a tired Rally and dizzy Gabby stumbled in. *Sanna cradled Rally while Sir Aaron playfully tossed Gabby in the air* "You look worn out, was it a good day?" Sanna smiled. "Dad, Rally's getting better at treasure hunting!" Gabby giggled. "Is that so…" Sir Aaron tickled her. "Yeah! I found five fossils!" Rally shouted. "So much for worn out…" Celeste sighed. The group laughed.

*The next day…

**Dining room…

*The children were eating their breakfast, and waited for the adults to leave* After the adults left, Terra recited what Mayor Marina said the night before. "That's dreadful!" Alice cried. "May and Meredith seemed like great kids…"Jasmine sighed. "How many of them are his kids?" Ven asked. "I think Sir Aaron has four kids…"Joe replied, "but I can't remember which four…" "Well, Breanden is definitely his son…"Aqua muttered. "Then whose the fourth kid?" Kiara asked as they were leaving to play. "Good question…"Tails sighed.

**Outside…

*As the group was racing to the playground, they heard a loud splashing sound…* Sora and Naruto poked their heads through the bushes and spotted Gabby with six different creatures and a large blob of water. "What's she doing out here?" Naruto whispered to the group. "Probably training again…"Palmon whispered. *The group circled around the bushes…*

*Two minutes later…

*The group had stopped and Gabby nor her Pokémon had noticed the large group at the end of the pathway…* "Tite, you use Psychic," Gabby directed, "Vito, you use Swift, okay!" *The Eevee shot out a wide Swift, and the little Meditite used a Psychic to control the stars* "I want a star!" Kari shouted. *Vines shot out of the ground, silently crept around the group ankles, and quickly shot them into the air, dangling by their ankles.* The children flailed in terror. "Rein put them down," Gabby sighed. *The Bulbasaur huffed and loosened the vines* The children fell with bone-shattering thuds. "Vito, Heal Bell!" Gabby plead. *The Eevee wagged its tail and the group's injuries healed. "I sense my punishment," Gabby bowed, "so I apologize now." "I didn't quite catch your name…"Sakura smiled. "I can't remember my name…"Gabby zoned out. _Weird silence _"I thought it was Gabby…"Kari blinked. "Oh yeah…"Gabby smiled, "Thank you." *The children stepped aside, expecting more Gracidea to pop up, but none came…* 'That's strange…'Ven looked around. 'What's strange, Ven?' Gabby grinned and turned her attention back to her Pokémon. "How do you know my name?" Ven studied her. "How does who know your name?" T.K. cocked his head. *The children looked at Ven* 'Am I hearing things?' Ven looked away. 'What do these things sound like?' Gabby cocked her head. *Ven went pale and glared directly at Gabby, Terra and Max followed his eye path* "WHY ARE YOU SCREWING WITH MY MIND?" Ven shouted. "How is she screwing with your mind," Max reported, "she hasn't done or said anything…" *Ven huffed, calmed down, put his ear buds in his ears, turned on his MP3 player, selected a song, and waited*

*Ten seconds later…

"(Mimicking Shaggy's voice)¯_Honey came in, and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next-door, picture this we was both butt naked, banging on bathroom floor, how could I forget that I had given her an extra key, all the time she was standing there, she never took her eyes off me…_¯*Ven stopped his song*" Gabby stopped singing, "…" "Cat got your tongue?" Ven smirked. Gabby smiled, jumped Ven, took his MP3 player, put the ear buds in her ears, and flipped through the songs. Ven jumped up and Gabby was still in the same position on his back. "THIEF!" Ven tried to grab her. "Thank you!" Gabby evil-laughed. *The group's eyes twitched*

*Twenty minutes later…

The children had sat down, Ven had given up, and Gabby had listened to every song on his MP3. "May I have it back…"Ven huffed, "_Please_?" Gabby placed his MP3 in his hands and disappeared into the bushes with her Pokémon. "Told you so!" Riku jumped up. "She might be _different_," Matt smirked, "but she's not the one with pink flowers in her hair!" *The children laughed and giggled as Riku snatched the forgotten flowers out of his hair and crumbled them up* "Aww…"Mighty Ray taunted, "the flowers made you look pretty _Miss Riku_!" *Riku's eyes flamed as he jumped Mighty Ray without warning, causing his eyeballs to roll away*

*Elsewhere…

*Flash of brilliant light* Gabby and her Pokémon stood to the side as a white Cadillac pulled up. *The window rolled down and Gabby walked forward* "Hello, Lady Aphrodite…"Gabby smiled, "and Lord Ares…" *Aphrodite fished around in her purse and pulled out a package* "This Scarf is for your sister," Aphrodite smiled, "make sure it gets to her _safely_, Lucaria…" "I will!" Gabby smiled, "Stay out of trouble…" *a flash of brilliant light and the Cadillac was gone…*

*Four minutes later…

"My Eyeballs!" Mighty Ray shouted. *As he felt around for them, Terra and Ven pulled Riku away* "We here for peace treaties not wars!" Aqua scolded. "Girls are always party poopers…"Mighty Ray muttered. *The young ladies cursed under their breath, and a second later three spheres shot Mighty Ray**The group drew their weapons as Mighty Ray fell unconscious**The bushes rustled…* Aqua lowered her KeyBlade as she spotted a small creature poke its nose out. The rest of the group lowered their weapons as Gabby and her Pokémon emerged from the bushes. *The Shaymin tottered over to Mighty Ray (sniffed him) then to Riku (rubbed him)* "Hey?" Riku jaded. "You're rude!" the Shaymin yawned. Gabby picked up her Shaymin as it dozed off. Riku sniffed the air and started to zone out. *Soon all the boys were in a strange trance and the girls screamed at their zombie-like manner* Gabby observed her bag, called her Pokémon back, and Teleported. *The boys snapped out of the trance immediately* "What just happened?" Tai paled. "You were all like total zombies…"Lumpy Space Princess jaded, "They still look like zombies…" The boys were pale as the girls backed away from them and ran away.

**Hallway…

*The previous children had been gathered in the halls…* "We are running low on hot water!" Clarabelle announced. "Please refrain from showers and split your water usage 50/50, understood!" Prof. von Drake warned, "Now find a buddy. Peeping will not be tolerated!" *As the adults left, the children raced to 'call dibs' or draw lots on their bath buddies*

*Ten minutes later…

*Queen Minnie and the ladies had ran warm water in each tub, while Goofy and the guards had placed waist-high boards in the middle of the tubs and non-see-through shower curtains on either side* "All ready!" Donald quacked. The children pooled in, parted with their bath buddy, and chose either side.

*Three minutes later…

*Riku covered himself as his drawn buddy (Gabby) continued to splash and giggle* "What's so funny?" Riku furrowed his brow. *More splashing and giggling* "Quit laughing!" Riku chided. "Whose laughing?" Gabby giggled. "You are so weird!" Riku muttered. *Gabby phased her head through the board* "And your _normal_?" Gabby jaded. "What is that suppose to mean?" he retorted. Riku turned around, spotted Gabby, and stifled a scream, and reddened as he covered himself. "What's wrong with you now?" she asked. "Did you or did you not hear 'no peeping'!" Riku went completely red. "I heard: (Mimicking von Drake's voice) Peeping will not be tolerated!" Gabby crossed her arms, "(normal voice) You have nothing to 'peep' at…" *Riku waddled up to her face and glared at her* "What you have something to 'peep' at?" Gabby asked. "Do you." Riku retorted. *Gabby grabbed his face and slammed it into the board* Riku reeled back, saw a spot on the board, and found a thin trickle of blood running down his forehead. "Any more questions." Gabby smiled. Riku yanked on Gabby's hair and it yanked him right back. "Sorry, try again…"Gabby smiled. *Riku pushed on the board and Gabby phased through completely* Gabby zoned out and started to lurch to her left, but Riku caught her and felt a jolt to his brain. ~ _'Sir! We're under attack!' Even shouted. 'Evacuate the children!' the king announced. *Dalin and Braig raced to gather the children**Ansem placed Kairi and Naminé in separate escape pods and launched them as the castle of Radiant Garden started to collapsed in* 'Keep them safe…'the queen prayed. *The ceiling caved in on her* (Flash of light)~ *_Riku blinked as Gabby sat up and looked around* Gabby closed her eyes and sent a message to King Mickey and Sir Aaron. "What was that…"Riku paled. Gabby averted her attention and phased back through the board.

*Two seconds later…

"Why won't you answer me?" Riku fumed. *The shower curtain fell down* "Uh-oh!" Sora flinched, "Are you two done yet?" *A blast of icy water hit Sora in the face and he started crying* *Riku tried to calm him down and shouted at Gabby, Gabby hastily grabbed her towel/clothes and ran* *Sora stopped crying, thanked Riku, and left* Riku replaced the shower curtain, gave himself a pat on the back, and spotted something folded on the floor* "What…" he studied, "*flapped it open* Oh man!" *Riku went completely white and ran away*


	3. Chapter 3

I do **not** own Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners.

3. Friends, enemies, and alliances…

**Hallway…

Sir Aaron and King Mickey were rethinking the message and came to a decision. "We need to find out where they are…"Sir Aaron frowned "How do we do that?" King Mickey sighed. "I'll counsel Gabby," Sir Aaron smiled, "you rally some ships." *Aaron disappeared, leaving Mickey alone* "And how do I explain this situation…" Mickey muttered. *Mickey rejoined the other representatives*

*Ten minutes later….

**Throne room…

As Minnie and Mickey entered the room followed by the other representatives, half of the defense force nearly trampled them. "Whoa!" Mickey shouted. "Your Majesties," a guard announced, "Radiant Garden is under attack!" *Loud gasps* "I am told that the Princesses Kairi and Naminé are being evacuated!" King Mickey declared, "We simply need to find their coordinates." 'That's why he said to gather the ships.' Mayor Marina sighed.

**Ship Hanger…

"We'll have to hurry if we're going to find them!" Martha announced. "I'll stay here with the children!" Marsupalami cheered. *Some adults nodded, while others grabbed their closest children, raced aboard their ships, and sped off* "Sometimes I get the feeling no one likes me…"Marsupalami pouted. *Someone tackled Marsupalami* "I DO!" Rally shouted, grabbing him in a bear hug. *Rally Teleported out and Marsupalami gasped for breath* "That was different…"Ven jaded. "I think he likes everybody…"Donatello shrugged. _*Silence* _

**Garden…

Gabby and Althea were rummaging through trees and bushes. "He must have left…" Gabby sighed. "NO FAIR RALLY!" Althea screamed. *A flash of light, and a figure in the center* Althea grabbed someone by the arm and tossed them into a rose bush. "RALLY YOU CAN NOT BAIL IN THE MIDDLE OF HIDE-AND-SEEK!" Althea fumed at the boy. *Gabby quickly inspected the boy* "What's your name?" Gabby frowned. *Althea inspected the boy, he had silver hair, golden eyes, and chocolate skin* "Oops, I thought you were my bro…"Althea shrieked. The boy slowly rose to his feet. "My name's Ren!" he fumed. "Want some apple juice?" Althea smiled. *Ren reached for the bottle, but Gabby paled and shook her head 'no'* "Um…no thanks…" Ren frowned. "Good choice!" Althea shrieked. *The bottle vaporized into sand* Gabby sighed and Ren's eye started to twitch. *branch snaps* The three children turned and spotted Riku. Althea let out a deafening growl and Gabby muttered something at her, while Ren and Riku held a staring contest. "Oh!" Gabby smiled, "Ren, this is one of our fellow umm…" *Althea and Riku folded their arms furiously as Gabby looked around* "Acquaintance." Althea stated. "That suits well…"Ren sighed. "And what are you?" Riku fumed. "Ren's a _friend_." Gabby stated. "That you just met?" Ren and Riku exclaimed. Gabby nodded idly. 'I'm bored…' Althea yawned, 'Can we go already?' 'Sure…' Gabby stretched. "See you later, Ren!" Althea smiled. *She grabbed Gabby's wrist and they Teleported* "Huh?" Ren blinked. Riku trudged off and Ren followed him at a distance.

**Pool…

*Althea silently floated on the water* "*sad voice* What was I suppose to say?" Gabby smiled. *Althea jumped up angrily* "Ugh…You and _your emotions_…!" Althea flailed, "Did you really have to think of what to call it!" "He's not an it…" Gabby muttered. *Tingling feeling* "Excuse me?" Althea perked her ears, "What was that…" 'SALAMI'S ON BABY-SITTING DUTY!' Rally's voice shouted. "Hooray!" Althea cheered. "We're doomed…" Gabby cried. "Quit being such a sour puss…"Althea happily Teleported away. Gabby silently swam alone in the pool.

*Ten minutes later…

*Footsteps* 'Acid Armor!' Gabby melted into the pool. *Footsteps* Riku cupped his hands around his mouth, "I know you're here somewhere!" *Gabby followed the current to the end of the pool**Three sets of footsteps* "There you are!" Ren shouted. "I thought I lost you!" Riku fumed. "*crossing his arms* It'll take a lot more to lose me!" Ren lied. "You did lose him…"Ven sighed. "We found him wandering around…"Terra sighed, "then he mentioned you running off…" *A puddle pounced out the pool and started to take a form, causing the group to pale or clutch at their hearts* "What are you staring at?" Gabby formed. "B-but the w-water was…and y-you," Ren paled, "How?" 'Why are you so weird…'Riku shook his head. *Ven noticed something on Gabby and searched his backpack frantically* "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY MP3 AGAIN!" Ven fumed. "Again?" Ren's eye twitched. *Terra held back the fuming Ven* "Could you give him back his Mp3?" Terra sighed. *Gabby hide her device and shook her head 'no'* "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Terra fumed, causing the ground to shake all around Gabby. *Ven held Terra back* "IT'S MINE! _THIS_ BELONGS TO ME!" Gabby yelled, "*she grew in size to twelve feet* HIS IS IN HIS BACK-LEFT POCKET! SO MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS TERRA FIRMA!" "DID YOU JUST SAY THE F-WORD?" Ren shouted. *Ven checked his back-left pocket* "Oh…" Ven paled, "Sorry bout that!" "ROT IN TARTARUS…ALL OF YOU!" Gabby smiled. *The water in the pool formed a swirling whirlpool and in its place a twelve-foot-tall man with brown hair and sea-green hair appeared* "Lord Poseidon!" Gabby bowed. "POSEIDON?" Terra exclaimed, "he's just a myth…""TAKE IT BACK MORTAL!" Gabby fumed. "Mortal?" Ren paled. "*ignoring the squabble* Lucaria, you know better than to say that name…" Poseidon exhaled. "I plea for your pardons…"Gabby rendered. "You are forgiven this time…" Poseidon waived, "*whispering* But you should remind your father of the rules…" "Thank you, my lord! *assuming her original height*" Gabby frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way…" Poseidon smiled, "*summoned a chariot drawn by two hippocami* Amphritite is making her famous fried-fish tacos tonight." "*dramatic voice* Why must you punish me _so_…"Gabby paled. *Poseidon waved and he, the chariot, and hippocami disappeared into a whirlpool* 'Dammit, now I want fish tacos…'Riku fumed. 'You two, eh?' Gabby rubbed her stomach. *Riku whipped around as Gabby and Ren Teleported away* "Hey Riku!" Ven shouted. *He and Terra held back laughs* "What?" Riku fumed. "_Nothin'_" Ven smiled. ~"DINNERTIME!" Clarabelle shouted~ "Last one there sleeps standing up!" Terra boomed, as he took off. "Hungry Hungry Hippo Feed his fat a-" Ven paused, "uh…" "Fat what?" Riku tilted his head. "Uh…" Ven closed his eyes, 'Why is he still here…' *Gabby dropped out of nowhere* "Aunt Clarabelle said Dinnertime! *grabbing both of their arms*" Gabby grumbled. *She Teleported them all to the dining hall*

**Dining hall…

*Flash of light* Ven found Riku, Gabby, and himself at different tables. 'You're welcome much…' Gabby smiled. 'Nice save!' Ven sighed. "Humph!" Gabby got up. *The rest of the present company joined, (lastly Terra)* "How'd you beat me?" Terra fumed, 'She did this…' "I'm going to enjoy my bed tonight." Ven taunted. *Gabby put two clear earphones in her ears and slid under the table* *Kari lifted up the tablecloth, and saw nothing*"That's funny…" Kari whispered. *Ven pulled Terra, Cyborg, Odd, and Naruto aside, whispering a plan* "I need the three of you to help me find _it_…" Ven paused, "but we'll need someone to stand guard…" "Don't look at me." Naruto shrugged, "Whatever I do my Shadow Clones will do…" "She'll know I'm up to something…" Odd stated. "I could set up my scanners to pick up on her T-Com…" Cyborg volunteered. "But if she isn't carrying her T-Com, what good will scanning for it do…" Terra taunted. "You have a better idea?" Cyborg suggested. *Terra gestured someone over* "Yes I do…" Terra grinned, "*slyly* How would you like to do me a favor, little bro?" "You still owe me six…" Riku grunted. "Knew I could count on you…" Terra laughed. *Naruto and Cyborg exchanged looks*

*After dinner…

**Somewhere in the castle…

*The boys met up down the hall* "Remember!" Cyborg warned, "Don't touch anything other than what we're after." "Got it!" the others replied. "Now Riku," Ven plead, "we need you to go get her and…" "And keep her away from her room blah, blah, blah…" Riku jaded. *He trudged off and the others hid along the wall*

*Ten minutes later…

*Riku walked slowly down the hallway, covering Gabby's eyes with his hands* *Ven's group sprinted down the hall*

**Elsewhere…

"Were are we going again?" Gabby chided. "Shh…It's a secret place…" Riku lied. "If you're trying to lead me to a broom closet…" Gabby grinned, "I won't hesitate to kick your ass, my _friend_…" "*smirking* I'm behind you…so good luck with that…" Riku taunted. _*Three seconds later…_ "Your what?" Riku paled. "Well, um, you are a friend," Gabby muttered, "aren't you?" ~'*sad voice* What was I suppose to say?'~ Riku was silent. "*sad voice* Um…" Gabby smiled, "Do you prefer buddy?" "Let's stick with friend…" Riku grinned.

**Gabby's room…

*They had been searching for over twenty minutes* 'I hope she hasn't caught on…'Odd sighed. Naruto spotted a book (thick enough to be every encyclopedia ever made) titled:

'History:10,000,000,000 B.C.- 2020 A.D.' and paled. "What year is it?" he looked at Cyborg. "Its 1999...why?" Cyborg grimaced. "Found it!" Terra exclaimed. *Ven picked up the device, put an earphone in his ear, and listened intently~ Now Playing: George McCrae_-"Rock Your Baby"_~*"*putting it down* How old is she again?" Ven paled. "She should be five now…"Odd calculated. *Naruto put an earphone in his ear and listened ~Now Playing: Linkin Park-_"Breakin the Habit"~* _"Where can you find _'Breakin the Habit'_? It's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't change the song…"Ven paled, "I heard _"Rock Your Baby"_" *Odd took an earphone from Naruto, listened (and paled) ~Now Playing: Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean- _"Hips Don't Lie"_~* *Cyborg plugged the device into his speaker, Terra turned up the volume, and they all listened ~Now Playing: Mya ft. P¡nk, Christina Aguleira, Lil' Kim, and Missy Elliot- _"Lady Marmalade"~_ "This place has creeped me the fuck out!" Naruto grimaced, "Between this and that _**book**_!" *The group look at the boy, then the book, studied the title, and ran away*

**Somewhere in space…

*Simba and King Triton had found Naminé at Hobby Lobby+**Mayor Marina and his small group of children had found Kairi on Destiny Isles and were returning with seven extra tagalongs* *Two blonde boys were following a red haired girl and making faces* "Roxas, stop it!" Kairi whined. "Stop what?" Xion taunted. Tidus bumped into Xion (who fell into Roxas), Roxas fell onto Selphie (who grabbed hold of Sora), and Sora knocked down Kairi (who scraped her knee) and started crying. *Intercom buzzed on* ~"What happened to Kairi?" Sir Aaron fumed~ *Sora called his mom and she kissed everyone's boo-boos* She got up and looked around. "One…Two," she counted them off (with a calm sigh), "Three…*angry look* Where's my fourth baby?" "Now Maia, Ventus is at the castle…"Mayor Marina reassured. ~"Not helping!" Sir Aaron coughed~ *MM looked over his shoulder and found a panel with three buttons (_Hit-and-Miss, Win-the-War, Accidental Launch_)* "Sora, would you come here for a second?" Mayor Marina evil-grinned. "I didn't do it!" Sora cried. "Do what?" Maia raised her eyebrow. *Sora pressed the _Accidental Launch_ button and six lasers fired into the side of Sir Aaron's ship* ~"SON OF A BIT-" Sir Aaron shouted~ *his ship spiraled into Deep Space*

**Palace g-(Ahem, Riku's Secret place)…

*Riku and Gabby were playing on swings* "Hey!" Gabby grinned, "Did you notice anything weird about _Mr. P_ earlier?" *Riku stopped swinging* "Who?" Riku frowned. "Grand Master Earth-shaker!" Gabby cheered. "…" Riku scratched. "The Man from the Blue Lagoon." Gabby captivated. Riku shook his head. "Friday Fish-Fry?" Gabby suggested. "Poseidon?" Riku paled, "Other than being twelve-feet tall?" "Did you notice a strange smell?" Gabby grinned, "Something _real_ sweet?" "Like that candy smell?" Riku shrugged. "Bingo!" Gabby grinned. *She raced over to the fountain and pulled out a gold drachma* "O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering…"Gabby cheered, "Show me Poseidon!" ~*The water gurgled and sprayed a large mist* *Poseidon spotted the grinning Gabby and bewildered Riku, glanced over his shoulder at Amphritite, and crept out of the bed* "Lucaria, do you know what time it is?" Poseidon bellowed. "Usual…"Gabby evil-grinned. "So this is blackmail again…"Poseidon sighed. "Two tacos!" Gabby grinned. "Fine…"Poseidon huffed, "They'll be delivered by eight…"*the mist fizzled out*~ "Tacos for breakfast!" Gabby cheered. "I thought blackmail was wrong…"Riku tilted his head. "That's a lie…"Gabby paused. *She walked up to Riku's face and grabbed it* "I never noticed what pretty green eyes you had…" Gabby examined, "_so_ green…""Umm…"Riku mumbled. *Gabby zoned out and Riku snatched away* "Come back green!" Gabby bellowed. *Riku took two steps back and Gabby rammed him* "Get off me!" Riku shouted. "Such pretty green eyes…"Gabby rolled over. *Gabby embraced his head* "Hey!" Riku fumed. *he pushed away and Gabby grabbed after him* "*grabbing her wrists and shaking her* Cut it out!" Riku shouted. "Oww," she whined, "Let me go." "Huh?" Riku stopped. *she snatched away and rubbed her wrists* "What kind of _friend_ are you?" Gabby jaded, "A retard?" "You're the one that went crazy!" Riku fumed. "Crazy how?" Gabby paled. "You mean you don't remember…"Riku crossed his arms. "No…"Gabby looked away. "Fine…" Riku sighed.

*After Riku's retelling…

"That's all…"Gabby giggled. "What are you laughing about!" Riku fumed, "It's not funny!" "Poseidon should put more effort in his retaliation…"Gabby giggled. Riku frowned. "Last time, I blackmailed Ares and *disdainful voice* Aphrodite…"Gabby smirked, "she cursed me with kissing everyone I saw on the mouth…I still have nightmares, and I closed my eyes after I saw three people…" "Gross…"Riku spat. "Least I didn't have to kiss a fish, that would've been gross," Gabby greened, "or you, that would be grosser!" "You're the gross one!" Riku reddened. "Boys are the gross ones!" Gabby paled. "Wait a…You're a girl?" Riku reddened. "I'm a tomboy!" Gabby paled. "Humph! You're a girly girl!" Riku looked away. "Last I checked," Gabby scoffed, "my balls are still bigger than yours!" "What, you mean those tether balls you've got strapped to your chest?" Riku sneered, "In case no one told you, balls belong in your pants, girly girl!" "*placing her hands on her hips* What's a tether ball?" Gabby flared, "And why did you say they're strapped to my chest?" "*pointing* If _those_ aren't tether balls…then what are they?" Riku paled. *Gabby followed the path of his finger and dashed behind a tree* "Pervert!" Gabby shouted. "What did you call me?" Riku fumed. "You're no friend! You're not even a buddy!" Gabby chided, "You're just a big ass pervert!" "I'm not a pervert!" Riku protested. "Then why were you looking down there and not keeping eye contact!" Gabby objected. *Riku stomped over to the tree* "Because you're the crazy one?" he shouted. *Gabby threw six acorns at Riku* "No I'm not!" Gabby taunted.

*Six seconds later…

*Riku finished dumping acorns out of his shirt*"I'm getting the tacos!" Riku taunted. *Gabby Body-Slammed him into the pool* Riku splashed around and pulled her in by her leg. "Big Meanie!" Gabby cried. Riku started laughing, and Gabby hit him with an Aurora Beam. *She zoned out and wavered, Riku paddled over to her* ~_'Remember!' Cyborg warned, 'Don't touch anything other than what we're after.' 'Got it!' the others replied. 'Now Riku,' Ven plead, 'we need you to go get her and…''And keep her away from her room blah, blah, blah…'Riku jaded. (Flash of light)_~*Gabby spotted Riku and delivered him a death glare/Wakeup-Slap package*"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Riku fumed. Gabby was silent, but didn't drop her death glare. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Riku reddened. "What kind of friend 'keeps her away from her room' so it's invaded?" Gabby jaded. "You knew about that…"Riku looked away. *Gabby spotted something soaked and crumpled up in his pocket and paled* "YOU ARE A SICK AND TWISTED PERVERT!" Gabby jaded. "I am not!" Riku retorted. "Then explain what girl underwear is doing in your pocket!" Gabby shouted. "You left it in the bathroom!" Riku replied. *There was an awkward silence as Gabby grabbed the thing from Riku and set it on fire* "*confused* Left what?" Gabby scratched. Riku's eye twitched.


End file.
